duck_and_coverfandomcom-20200215-history
Raymond Dittmar
“Welcome to the future, my friend! May the world not terrify you in its changes!” History Background Raymond grew up in a vault; which one is a fact that even he has forgotten. He grew up watching the chaos and confusion of the vault as the Vault-tech experiment kicked in. Some mutated horribly. Some became superhuman before collapsing in an unloving heap. Others seemed completely unaffected. As he spent much of his childhood apprenticed to a doctor who was secretly administering the experiment, Raymond spent much of his time observing these odd results and it instilled in him a fascination with the entire process of scientific trial and error. When the vault inevitably collapsed under the weight of its own chaos, Raymond took his leave. The fact that the doctor was later found mutilated and partially dissected was never connected to another lost teenager. Now loose in the Wastelands, Raymond was lost and without purpose for ages. He wandered around, selling his meager skills to others where he could. He found himself tinkering with mechanics off and on, and when he accidentally found a way to purify water of many of the Wasteland’s more common contaminants, he attracted the attention of the scientists working on Project Purity. Raymond spent the better part of a decade working on the project, between his own experiments, of course. When he was eventually discovered to be performing “immoral” experiments on ghouls, some of his fellow scientists decided that his skills were no longer necessary or useful to the project and he was asked to leave. Having no real loyalty to the project, or its goals, he left without a word. For the next decade and a half, Raymond continued his sociopathic experiments in seclusion. Having found an abandoned vault in the wastes, he would often find it necessary to venture out for supplies (both personal and for his work), which led to a burgeoning reputation amongst the locals. He was tolerated, barely, due to the few benefits he brought to their lives (accidentally, of course), but he was never trusted. This didn’t bother Raymond in the slightest, though the increasing scrutiny and resistance he found in his “supply runs” eventually drove him to search further and further afield; much to his increasing annoyance. Much to Raymond’s chagrin, he is finding it increasingly necessary to find an assistant. An assistant could certainly help with the experiments themselves (though even Raymond isn’t foolish enough to experiment on such a soul, retention and survival would become an issue, much to his frustration with the idea). More than that, though, they could be a public face for the more obvious parts of his work. He attempted to build one such individual, but automatons have proven frustrating (if entertaining); due largely to a lack of innovation or creativity, not to mention the typical Wastelander’s illogical distrust of technological wonders. This leaves Raymond in a tight spot. He needs to find a human (or possibly a ghoul) that has the intellect, creativity, and resourcefulness to aid him, but also willing to live with the less… desirable aspects of his work. Not to mention a lack of value in said work. A tricky predicament indeed…. Continuing Adventures ''--'' Death ''--'' Personality To Raymond, science is all that matters. Progress is a plus, but science without progress is worthwhile in itself. Constant experimentation is the name of the game, and anything that can be altered can be experimented on. Knowledge is power, after all, and failure teaches more than success. Morality is little more than a hindrance to the scientifically minded, so Raymond does not concern himself with such issues. Anything that can be done is worth doing, no matter the consequences. Indeed, the only thing that Raymond is not willing to risk is his own life. He is not malicious, however. He takes no pleasure in harming others, he simply doesn’t see why people should be upset when they find themselves as part of an experiment. Raymond does sometimes stumble upon beneficial results, but they hold little interest to him. He often sells these to anyone who seems interested, to fund his other projects. This has won him some small amount of favor, which somehow seems to stand out more than his more off-putting results; a fact that he does not fully understand. Ultimately, this lack of understanding stands out as the most obvious aspect of Raymond’s personality. He lacks normal human compassion and emotion to almost sociopathic levels. He avoids people out of habit and awkwardness around others, leading to a reputation as an eccentric hermit, which is a distinction that suits him fine. Appearance Raymond has, through some unforeseen experimental mishaps, acquired a multitude of small scars from burns and shrapnel. The most notable of these is a large burn scar on his right forearm and a large scar running diagonally across his left cheek (from the nose down to the jawbone). Relations * ''--'' Quotes * "--" Category:Character Category:Capital Category:Wastelander